


Part Two: Brothers from the Desert

by limitless_limitbreak



Series: The Limitless Retreat [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Metroid Series, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Ass Play, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Worship, Creampie eating, Desert, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Samus Aran, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fetish, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Small Penis, Straight Guy Loves Cock, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitless_limitbreak/pseuds/limitless_limitbreak
Summary: Samus Aran meets a group of four friends at the Retreat: Edgar Figaro, Sabin Figaro, Terra Branford and Celes Chere. She accepts the brothers' invitation to visit Figaro Castle in another world. What follows is an encounter with the brothers in the desert, plus a surprise guest not from Final Fantasy later in this part.This part has three planned chapters. I hope you enjoy this piece of lighthearted sexy comfort reading.





	1. The Hidden Oasis

Samus pulled a lever and the Magitek Engine sped off over the sand dunes. She adjusted her mask and goggles to better shield her from the unforgiving desert sun. In the distance, blurred by the heat waves, she could see the castle rise from the sand.

                Since her encounter with Y’shtola she had spend her days lounging around, ordering room service. K-2SO had all her items delivered, including her toys, and she’d spent the days lazily masturbating, often turning the VR in the entire room into scenes of wild orgies and debauchery.

                It hadn’t been satisfying enough. She wanted something more – something real.

                One morning she’d decided that enough was enough, she wasn’t here to remain in her room all day and masturbate. There had been enough of that on her spaceships during those long treks into the outer reaches of known space. She put on a blue summer dress, some sandals, tied her hair up in a messy-but-attractive ponytail and found a pair of large sunglasses. She wasn’t quite sure just how recognizable she was in person as the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran, so she wanted to dress wildly out of character.

                The space station had several biomes, some large enough to be small countries any given planet, with parks, wilderness, small and charming locales to visit. Then there were the entertainment districts, the shopping districts, anything a modern metropolis could possibly hold and more. Everyone either worked for the Retreat or were guests there – and discretion and privacy was one of the main reasons the clientele frequented the place. She should be fine.

                Samus went out to Koritell, one of the more charming leisure centers in the station. It looked like an early 20th century city, with low-rising houses in old Earth architectural styles, cafes and boutiques, spas and various recreational activities. Her private hovercar seated four comfortably, a sleek, black racing model not yet released to the public. Although she’d normally have preferred to sit at the controls, she decided to let go and permit K-2SO to act as her driver. She looked passively out the window at the wild architecture of the Retreat pass them by as they headed to Koritell.

                She took a tram to one of the more quiet areas and bought herself cold ice tea and one scoop of gelato, before she casually threaded the shopping streets. It was a hot summer day, insects and birds chirping. There weren’t that many guests around and if any recognized her, then they didn’t say anything. She bought herself some clothes, something a regular person might wear on holiday. Some plain summer dresses, shorts and tops, bathing suits and bikinis, sleek evening wear and large hats for the beach. She liked one hat enough to walk out of the store with it, the rest she sent to her residence, carrying only a handful of items in a bag just for the feeling of going out shopping. She suspected the staff were mostly autonomous, but if so the tech was so perfect it was hard to tell.

                Feeling an urge for socializing, she’d headed to a cute but tacky looking poolside bar to get herself a drink. She was on her third cocktail when a group of four arrived at the bar. They definitely didn’t look like they were from any sector around here. One of them, a blond, handsome man, started to brazenly chat her up as he ordered drinks at the bar, and he asked her to join them. Her first instinct was to tell him no – but she’d spent enough nights drinking by herself. She agreed.

                The man fancied himself a suave flirt, and for some reason his charm made his blunt and relentless passes at her charming instead of obnoxious. It was kind of funny, in a sense, how arrogantly and casually he worked his charm. He introduced himself as Edgar Figaro, king of some place not important for now, and sitting at the table was his brother, Sabin, and their two female friends – Celes Chere and Terra Branford.

                At first she thought they were two couples, but it turned out that the girls had travelled together to the Retreat to stay a while and the brothers had decided to drop in for a couple of days to see what it was like. They were old friends, he’d said, who had travelled together some years ago. She got the sense that they had seen some real challenges through together. They carried with them a heavy sense of shared history, of trials overcome through bloodshed and hardship.

                To her surprise, they immediately took her in as one of their own.

                Celes and Terra were obviously close friends, and they treated Samus like one of them. They were obviously both strong warriors, and Samus suspected they gathered that from her as well. She immediately felt a sense of kinship with them.

                Edgar and Sabin constantly poked jokes at one another, with Sabin being a strong, quiet type, Edgar ceaselessly and effortlessly making flirty comments at every girl in sight. Both of the brothers expressed a strong interest in her, as she could tell by their intense, blue-eyed stare, but each expressed it in their own way.

                Sabin met her gaze directly and intensely, not saying much but saying exactly the right thing when he did. He was taller than his brother, heavily muscular, his hair cropped short. He moved quietly and methodically, a masterfully trained fighter in every regard.

                Edgar couldn’t stop glancing in Samus’ direction, even when he was casually hitting on other women. He was probably hoping that his little comments would spike some jealousy in her. To her pleasure she found that any small remark she made to Sabin made Edgar almost glow red from jealousy, a game she found herself quite enjoying to play as the afternoon turned to evening.

                The group decided to go swimming, and Samus joined them to talk and drink in the jacuzzi as night fell. The two girls looked incredible in their matching swimsuits, Terra wearing a bright, pink bikini that went incredibly well with her green hair, Celes in a white, elegant swimsuit that made her look like royalty. She quite enjoyed eyeing the girls, along with Edgar’s toned and slim body and Sabin’s thick, tanned muscles – and she found that the group were checking her out as well, in her newly purchased black bikini.

                They talked and laughed. As the night came to an end, Edgar invited Samus to visit him and his brother at their castle. Sabin encouraged her to visit as well, perhaps a little too eagerly for his stoic disposition. It was located on a distant world, but the Limitless Retreat was host to a powerful network of gateways which could teleport her instantly there and back again. Samus said she’d think about it, she wasn’t too keen on using the gateway tech. She much preferred to fly her own ship, but it would take her weeks to get there.

                When she came home to her place she immediately threw off her dress, found her vibrating rod and one of her favorite double-headed semi-autonomous robotic dildos, and made it fuck her ass and pussy hard while she worked the strong vibrator rod on her clit, surrounding herself with pornography on the VR screens and hologram decks in the living room. She thought of the girls in their swimsuits, Celes’ luscious breasts and Terra’s amazing bubble butt, their soft mouths and tight pussies; imagined feeling Edgar’s strong abs and Sabin’s massive biceps as they both fucked her in each holes. After climaxing four times in a non-stop masturbation session and not feeling satisfied enough, she decided that she was going to give the gateway technology a try for once.

                That’s how she found herself in the town of Figaro, where she acquired a Magitek Engine mount and directions to the desert castle. She also got some equipment to handle the heat and sandstorms in the desert. She looked like a post-apocalyptic bandit in it.

                Before her trip she’d gone out shopping again, buying some high-end designer underwear for her trip. It kind of made her feel embarrassed, these dainty things weren’t much in her style, but she wanted to try something new. She’d had enough of facing lethal dangers on uncharted planets. All she now wanted was to face more mundane fears. Like a normal person would.

                The castle guards signalled for her to stop and identify herself. They wore green and red decorative uniforms, which Samus saw was still highly functional armor. This was a nation at peace – but one used to war.

                “Samus Aran, bounty hunter. Here at the request of King Edgar Figaro.”

                The guards looked at each other, unconvinced. Samus removed the desert gear from her head, showing her face and long, blond flowing hair.

                “Of course, you truly are King Edgar’s guest,” the guard said at once, at the massive iron doors to the castle started to open with a whirr of clockwork engines. “My apologies, my lady.”

                She entered the castle’s courtyard and descended from her robotic mount. The castle was utilitarian, more of a fortress. There were no civilians in sight, only soldiers. It was oddly constructed, it’s layout unconventional, but well-suited for defence and… something else.

                She walked up the main thoroughfare to a large set of doors at the end, leading into what she suspected was the main part of the castle. The doors opened and Edgar walked out, his brother Sabin a few steps back, trying to keep up. Edgar spread his arms, gesturing to the castle.

                “Welcome to castle Figaro, my fair lady. I’m thrilled to see-“

                “Welcome, Samus,” Sabin interjected in a deep tone. He smiled at her. “Glad to see you’ve decided to trust the gateways.”

                “Not really my thing, but…“ She returned the smile, looking slightly abashed. “I couldn’t pass up the invitation.”

                The brothers took her on a tour of the castle. It turned out to be a great machine, a marvel capable of moving underground. A fortress without equal on this world. They sat down in the main hall for lunch, which was a banquet of delicacies Samus had never before seen.

                Standing behind Edgar was a knight unlike any other soldier she had seen at Figaro Castle. She was a woman with long, blond hair, which was tied at the front on each side of her face with neat, twinning bows. She wore half-plated armor, one shoulder decorated with white wings. She was beautiful, the look on her face proud and serene, her breasts large and their shape alluringly visible underneath her clothing. Samus smiled to herself. It seemed that Edgar had a type.

                “Your bodyguard?” Samus asked Edgar, glancing behind him at the knight. “Or a _friend_?”

                Edgar looked back to the knight. She looked slightly abashed at being the focus of their attention. “A little bit of both, you might say. She’s also not from this world, but has sworn her service to Figaro.”

                Something about this discussion irked Sabin. “She’s no knight of Figaro. Just your plaything.”

                “Now, brother – I will ask that you be polite to my elite knight. She holds a respected position at the castle.”

                Sabin snorted. “Right. If you say so.”

                Samus filed this conversation as something to circle back to later.

                “I heard that you ride giant birds like horses on this world. I saw some in town. I’d like to try it, if you have time.”

                “Of course,” said Edgar eagerly. “I’ll call for-“

                “Brother, do you not have a council meeting scheduled after lunch? I’m sure our guest wouldn’t want to upset the duties of the king.” Sabin smirked at Edgar’s frustrated look. “I’ll take our honored guest for a ride in the great Figaro desert. In fact, I know of a hidden oasis in the desert, northeast of here.” He gave Samus a reassuring smile. “I would be honored to take you to it.”

                Samus went to her guest room and changed, wearing only a tanktop and shorts, regretting that she hadn’t tried them on before she bought them. They were a little too tight on her and it made her feel embarrassed. When she went to meet the brothers at the stables their eyes betrayed their interest in Samus’ curves. She even thought she caught the elite knight glancing in her direction, but she was unsure if it could be jealousy of the king’s attention or if she as well was ogling Samus. Normally, she would have hated it. But these two brothers intrigued her, so she let them stare. For now.

                Sabin had changed as well, wearing wide and loose pants made from white cotton, a sash tied around his waist. He was bare-chested, his tanned and tight muscles like they were sculpted, the many scars on his body showing a history of violence and war.

                The royal magician cast protection spells on them before they headed out, so they would not have to worry about the merciless sun and dehydration. The chocobo’s rhythm took some getting used to, but to Samus’ surprise the animal controlled perfectly, almost reading her mind as they rode on over sand dunes. Quickly the castle was lost behind them in the great desert.

                “You’re getting the hang of it,” Sabin called out to her.

                “I thought I preferred machines, but this animal is like no other.”

                “I’m glad you like our world. We – hey, where are you going?”

                Samus urged her chocobo ahead and was quickly leaving Sabin behind in her dust.

                “Race you to the oasis!”

                Sabin smiled and kicked his heels, urging his chocobo to a full sprint. “You don’t even know where it is!”

                “That means you have a chance of beating me there!”

 

She dismounted the chocobo and fished some gysahl greens from the satchel for it to graze on. The oasis was hard to find, secluded by jagged cliffs of sandstone not clearly visible from the dunes, but Samus had made a lucky guess by following some animal tracks there. It was a beautiful spot of green paradise in the bleak desert. A cluster of trees circumvented a small, blue lake, a tiny overgrown islet in the middle of it. Birds chirped in between the branches. Sabin was nowhere to be seen.

                She slid off her sandals and dipped her toes into the cool waters of the oasis. The protective spells kept her shielded from the sun, but she was still terribly hot. She walked in until the water reached to her thighs. Closing her eyes, she let the calm of this place wash over her.

                A movement in the trees alerted her and she immediately went into a fighting stance, ready to attack whatever was sneaking up on her. A predator, hiding by the water hole, waiting for prey to cool itself down? An ambush? Robbers?

                Sabin stepped out of the green and walked to the top of a rock overhanging the lagoon. He was completely naked, the sun glistening on his tanned, muscular body, criss-crossed with scars. Samus’ heart raced as her eyes were drawn down, taking in the size of his penis hanging freely in the sun. She felt herself blush. It was big – huge. His genitals, like the rest of his body, were perfectly hairless.

                “You know how to ride, lady Aran,” he said with a smile. He didn’t seem to care that he was stark naked in front of her. Was he getting a perverted kick out of flashing her like that? Or was nudism some norm on this world? “All this desert dust makes me want to go swimming – don’t you agree?”

                He jumped from the cliff with surprising strength and agility, diving smoothly into the deep water. He barely made a splash.

                Samus felt flustered. What should she do? Was this why he brought her out here? What did she think of that?

                She mentally scolded herself. She knew why she had accepted the brothers’ invitation to their ancestral home – it was because she was hoping for exactly something like this.

                She stepped on to the bank and removed her tanktop. Behind her, Sabin rose from the water, glistening in the sun, stopping with the water level just above his groin. He was like a perfectly sculpted statue.

                Slowly, she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the ground. Sabin stared at her, longingly. She felt herself starting to get wet. She turned around and slid down her too-tight shorts, making sure he suffered the enjoyment of watching her exposed, soft buttocks appear in front of him. She wasn’t wearing any panties.

                Samus turned around and walked into the water. Sabin took a few steps forward, meeting her halfway. His dick had grown noticably, swelling and rising to half-mast.

                “I’m not so good with words,” he said. “That’s my brother’s jurisdiction. In the kingdom of Figaro, blue eyes are a sign of nobility. But that wasn’t the first thing I noticed about you. You’re a warrior, like me.” His gaze probed deep into her, making her feel exposed. “I know you would understand what I’ve been through, without having to talk about it. That’s what I saw, when I first looked into your eyes. I liked you from the moment I saw you. I knew I wanted you more than anything.”

                He risked stroking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She let him, shivering from his touch.

                “I’m not much for words, myself.”

                She leaned up against him, grabbing his waist, pushing her soft breasts up against his rock-hard chest, feeling his dick twitch and grow as her body rubbed against it. Their faces were tantalizingly close.

                “Know that I want you too,” she said in a voice like the distant wind.

                They kissed. He put his arms around her as well and stroked down her back, grabbing her ass gently. Their tongues circled each other greedily, and she felt his dick grow hard. She started touching him, his shoulders, his pecs, his flat stomach, and she wanted to devour him whole. They took a step back into the water and she lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around him, and he held her up, pushing her breasts into his face, kissing them tenderly, licking her nipples, sucking on them softly. She never would have guessed he was this gentle, approaching her not with the ravenous, masculine hunger she suspected he was holding back, but a reverent tenderness.

                They let the water cool them down as they touched and kissed, exploring each others’ body. She couldn’t take it anymore. Samus led Sabin towards the green islet, pulling herself up on its bank. Sabin followed, her lying on her back, he over her, strong and tanned, drops of water falling from his skin onto hers.

                Sabin kissed her, moving down to her neck, her shoulders, with a pattern of kisses. He grabbed her breasts gently and licked them, sucking on her nipples, then moving down to her stomach and between her legs, spread wide open.

                He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Samus flat on her back, her pale breasts, her tender thighs, her spread pussy waiting for him. Sabin stroked her calves, moving up to the outside of her thighs. He leaned down to kiss the inside of her thighs, first one side, then the other. He looked up at her, his expectant face right in front of her pussy, like he was about to ask her something, but then she lost all patience and grabbed his head, pulling his blond hair tightly, and she pushed his face up against the lips of her pussy.

                He responded with a surprised moan, opening his mouth wide to lick all of her, using his tongue to play with her soft inner lips, moving up to the clit to lick it with broad, hungry strokes. She was soaking by now wet and he sucked gently on her clit, just at the point of making it too intense for her, then he eagerly licked her, savoring the sweet taste of her like a lost desert wanderer finding water.

                Samus pulled him up, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. Then she pushed him down on the thick grass next to her. His dick was throbbing, so big that she wondered if she’d have trouble fitting it in her mouth. Samus moved on top of him and spread her pussy in front of his face, grabbing his dick determinately with one hand, the other cusping his smooth testicles. Sabin guided Samus’ hips towards his face and made her sit on it, pushing her down so that he was smothered in her pussy. He ate her out intensely, hungrily, already she felt herself getting close to climaxing.

                Samus stroked his dick gently and stuck out her tongue, running it from the base of the penis up the shaft. Slowly, she massaged his balls as she licked his penis, which was so hard she could feel a pulsating rhythm beating in her hand. She held it firmly in place, squeezing it tightly, as she teased the tip with her tongue, running over it in soft, swirling motions, and Sabin moaned, his face buried in her pussy. She was getting close, but she didn’t want to cum just yet. She forced herself to calm down, focused her thoughts on him.

                She took the tip of his dick into her mouth, having to open wide to fit it in, making sure she did so carefully – she didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. She stroked the shaft slowly as she started sucking his dick, with every bob of her head she risked it further into her mouth. She wanted to feel it, all of it, although she knew she possibly couldn’t. It was the most beautiful dick she’d ever seen, and she wanted nothing more than to taste his cum, to feel him convulse and ejaculate in her mouth.

                Sabin was loudly moaning at this point, licking her pussy even faster and more intensely. Samus adjusted her hips and buried his face in her ass, giving her a short break to cool down. She sat upright and jerked him off as she sat on his face. She yelped with surprise as she felt his tongue shoot out and lick her asshole, and she almost released the pressure on his face, but instead she pushed down even further. Sabin moaned with intense pleasure and Samus saw precum drip out from his dick. She sucked it greedily, hungrily, savoring the taste. She stopped jerking him off and instead decided to only use her mouth to make him cum. She took it as deep as she could, then pushed even further. It was easier from this position to get it deep down her throat. She relaxed her muscles, her gag reflex, and started to fuck Sabin’s dick with her mouth.

                He moaned loudly and rhythmically now and started to eat her pussy again, using his hands to spread her pussy lips wide, giving him a more intensive access to her sensitive clit. His moaning sped up and Samus felt his dick tighten up in her mouth. He was getting real close – and so was she.

                She cupped his balls in her hand and played with them. Sabin licked her clit in a circular motion that made her almost quiver with pleasure – and then she felt his finger up against her asshole.

                Sabin stroked her opening tenderly, teasing it. Now it was Samus’ turn to let out a moan as she sucked even harder on his dick. Sabin’s finger slid into her ass, lubed by her own juices and his saliva, and she had to pop the dick out of her mouth to let out a lustful sound. Immediately she started to hungrily lick his shaft again, moving up and down as she adjusted to the intense feeling of having her pussy eaten while being fingered in the ass, then she took it back in her mouth and fucked his dick with it.

                Her other hand, cradling his balls, moved down, probing underneath his testicles towards his firm ass. He hesitated, then spread his legs slightly. Samus licked a finger, coating it in thick saliva and his own precum. She massaged the opening and then slid a finger into his asshole. Sabin’s moaning changed, intensified, as they both fingered each other in the ass as they sucked and licked, delirious with lust.

                Samus moaned louder, pushing against his face. He was fingering her ass hard, flicking his tongue over her clit in a frenzy.

                The crash of the orgasm came suddenly and unexpectedly over her and her legs went weak. She trembled on Sabin’s face, who didn’t stop fingering her ass or eating her out, making it an unbearable pleasure, and to her surprise she felt another wave coming already to hit her, even harder.

                She pushed her finger deep in his ass and wiggled it around, stroking his prostrate and sucking his dick tightly as she came again, moaning with his dick deep in her mouth, sending vibrations running through it.

                Suddenly Sabin fell silent and let out a loud, final moan, just as his dick exploded deep in her throat. She lifted her head up and let his still ejaculating dick fill her mouth with cum, stroking it gently with the other hand as he orgasmed, gliding her finger slowly in and out of his ass. His cum tasted sweet and salty and there was so much that it ran down her lips. She savored the feeling of his tender dick cumming in her mouth, gliding her tongue lazily around it, then she swallowed his semen in two, big gulps.

                They caught their breath, both feeling weak and drained. Sabin kissed her buttocks and outer labia, she cleaned his dick with her tongue and kissed it. It was growing softer in her hand, and she loved the feeling of it, how it was still so thick and large. She could spend every day worshipping this dick.

                She lay down next to him in the grass and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed, he tasting his own cum on her tongue, she tasting her own sweet juices.

                They made out like that for a while, Sabin gently caressing her breasts and grabbing her ass, she stroking his chest and fondling his genitals. After only a few minutes, they had dozed off in each others’ arms.

                Samus awoke after an indeterminate time. Lying naked on the soft grass, feeling the warm sun on her naked body, the desert breeze, still tingling after that incredible orgasm – and next to her the comforting presence of a man, sculpted to perfection. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this. She stole a look at his dick, flaccid but still massive. She wanted to touch it again. She reached out and wrapped her hand around it, barely able to make her fingers meet. Sabin murmured, but still was quite asleep. Samus stroked his dick slowly, playing with it. She felt it grow again in her hands.

                Sabin stirred and opened one eye, noticing what she was doing.

                “Do you think you’re ready for round two?” She looked at him skeptically, teasing him.

                “I’ve never came so hard in my life, Samus,” he said, looking up into the blue sky above them. “It was so fucking amazing and like nothing I’ve ever experienced. It’s so intense that it’s making me horny just to have lived that moment.” He looked her deep in the blue of her eyes, placing his hands in between her legs, starting to slowly stroke her pussy, still soaking wet from her previous orgasms.

                He kissed her neck. She pushed her chest into his face, stroking him harder as he licked and sucked on her tits.

                “I want to feel you inside of me,” Samus whispered in his ear.

                She straddled him and gyrated her pussy against his dick, now just as rock-hard as it had been before. Her hips moved up and down, as she masturbated with her pussy on his thick cock. Sabin groaned and grabbed her tits, squeezing them, making Samus bite her lip with anticipation. Sabin’s cock was similar to one of the bigger dildos in her collection. A real cock and a sex toy was not the same thing. Would she even last being properly fucked with that? The thought made her both excited and nervous.

                Samus shifted so she stood on her feet, squatting over Sabin’s hard, thick cock. She held it with one hand and rubbed it against her labia, soaking it in her wet juices. It felt incredible against her clit, which had grown hard and firm from the stimulation. She was just about ready to cum again as well.

                Slowly, ever so carefully, Samus lowered herself on Sabin’s dick. The tip slid in and she let out a gasp – already she felt it stretching her to her limits, filling her up so completely that she didn’t know if she could handle it.

                “It’s okay if you – we don’t have to–“ Sabin started but Samus silenced him with a glare.

                “I’m going to ride your dick,” she said, pushing her hips further down, moaning as she took even more of him in her. “Until you fill me up with cum.” With small motions, she lightly fucked the upper half of his dick, getting used to the sensation.

                Once she felt she was used to it, she lowered herself all the way down, taking every inch of his thick, huge cock inside of her. It was so intense, so hard, so hot inside of her, that she felt like she couldn’t possibly take it. Sabin stroked her hips gently, caressing her back and placing a hand gently on her cheek. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, his warm tongue still tasting of her pussy.

                Samus started to fuck him in long, deep strokes. Almost all the way out, then all the way in again. Each thrust made her gasp, made her feel like she was at her breaking point. She started to fuck him faster, keeping most of his dick inside of her while she rode him. She yelped as he suddenly slapped her ass, the light pain sending shivers of pleasure up her back. His dick felt so amazing inside her – it was the best fucking she’d ever had.

                She stopped for a moment, sitting on top of Sabin with every inch of him inside her, catching her breath. She moved her hips, teasing him, savoring the movement of his hard dick inside her. Sabin grabbed underneath her thighs and to her surprise he stood up, lifting her up on his arms, still on his dick. She clasped her hands around his neck and he started to fuck her standing up, holding her like she weighed nothing.

                Sabin started out slow but firm, gliding his dick as deep inside her as she could take it. She was hot, burning hot, blushing as he fucked her deep. She felt so vulnerable – so exposed. She held on with one hand and fondled his pecs and chest with the other, making him look slightly embarrassed, but pleased.

                He adjusted his footing and started to fuck her – hard.

                His body clapped against hers, his balls slapping against her with each thrust, as she took every inch of his dick deep inside her again and again. He fucked her like she was his plaything, and she found that she loved it.

                “Use me,” she managed to say, her voice weak from the incredible pleasure and strain her body was enduring. “I want you to use me until you cum.”

                He smiled and to her surprise started to fuck her even harder, slamming his body against hers. He held her almost completely still in the air, fucking her like she was lying on top of a table, his arms like steel, strong and perfectly in control. Samus moved one hand down to her pussy and started playing with her clit as he fucked her. She felt faint, overwhelmed, kind of dizzy from the intense fucking she was receiving. She distantly realized that she was almost screaming with pleasure from being fucked harder than she ever had been before.

                “I want – you – to cum,” Sabin said. “With me.”

                She only managed to nod. Sounding in pleasure was all she could do.

                Samus rubbed her clit, feeling Sabin’s dick slide inside her up against her fingertips, making her somehow even hornier than before. Her mind felt like a grey haze – all she could think about was getting fucked and cumming.

                Sabin started to moan as well, fucking her harder still, now as hard as he could. Her pussy was almost aching from the intensity, but the waves of pleasure each thrust gave her was so elecrifyingly intense that she wouldn’t have asked him to stop for anything in the world.

                “Oh – my – god,” she said, each word vibrating from the impact as she was fucked relentlessly. “I’m gonna cum.”

                Samus stopped rubbing her clit, holding tightly around Sabin’s strong neck, letting his dick carry her over the edge. He focused and she felt an energy emanate from him, an unknown, almost magical source of power she realized had always been there, in hiding.

                Her eyes widened in surprise. She felt like she was glowing, from the inside. Like her pussy was a supernova about to burst with a thousand orgasms.

                Sabin suddenly slowed down. He slammed his dick inside her once–

                Twice– 

                Samus was so insanely close to the edge of cumming that she wanted to scream with frustration. But no sound came out. The moment felt like an eternity stretching out forever.

                With a final thrust, she felt herself soaring over the edge as his cock exploded inside of her, instantly filling her up with cum. She yelled, shouted, completely rid of all restraints, as she came more intensely than she’d ever done before in her life. Her legs convulsed, her body grew limp and weak, but Sabin held onto her like he was made out of stone.

                He fucked her slowly, savoring the feeling of her tight pussy caressing his dick as he came inside of her, making her own mind-numbing orgasm stretch out even further. She could feel his cock convulse and twitch as his dick filled her up to the limit, causing cum to drip out of her vagina in huge, thick drops.

                Samus was floating, every nerve in her body tender, overly sensitive, tingling. His cum felt so good inside of her, his cock still moving in her pussy. Each slow movement of his dick inside of her sent aftershocks trembling through her body, echoes of the orgasm that had given her a deep and profound release, affecting her body, mind and soul.

                She looked up at him, feeling genuinely tender and completely vulnerable for the first time since she could remember. She never let herself look weak in front of anyone – not ever.

                But she had reached out to him. And she had let him break her barriers down. He had given her something incredible.

                Peace. Love. Acceptance.

                Sabin lifted her up against his chest, his dick sliding out of her. She felt the warm cum leak out of her, streaming down her thighs, as he placed her gently down on her feet. She was soaked in sweat, so hot that his body felt like cool steel against hers. She leaned against him, this rock she had found, and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at his face and kissed him with her heart filled to the brim, the bond between them still unbroken, their cold, hard exteriors still to regenerate.

                After a moment, when some of her strength had returned, they went into the water to cool down. Sabin held Samus’ head as she floated naked in the pristine oasis.

                The sky was a clear and infinite azure, just like his eyes.


	2. Mistress of the Perverted King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus gets back from her excursion with Sabin, only to find his brother, King Edgar, waiting for her. He has depraved things in mind, and Samus just might indulge him – and his perverted female knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get right into the very, very lewd domination action with Edgar and Darkness, a knight from another world. This chapter has what some might consider hardcore and fetish play, so be advised that it's unfiltered smut.
> 
> One last night of sexual adventure now remains in Castle Figaro, when Darkness will finally have her twisted urges satisfied...

The sky was crimson red with sunset when they returned to the castle. Dinner would be postponed a few hours, so they would have a chance to freshen up. Samus had her guest room in an eastern wing of the castle, a separate tower connected to the main keep via a walkway. She left her chocobo at the stables and headed back to her chambers.

                The room was spacious and tastefully decorated, kept cool by the air filtration system that also made sure Figaro Castle could stay underground for extended periods. A large four post bed, fit for royalty and filled with silken pillows, the stone floor smooth and heated during the cold desert nights, the furniture made from old, decorative wood. It was quite cozy, all things considered. 

                Samus threw off her clothes on the floor and headed to the bathroom. A cool shower to wash off all the sweat she’d worked up would be just what she needed right now. She felt she could still smell Sabin’s musk on her, the thought of their encounter some hours ago made her excited all over again. 

                She froze in surprise when she entered the bathroom completely naked and found someone else already there, waiting for her. 

                Edgar was looking at himself in the mirror, checking his hair as she walked in. In the corner of the spacious bathroom was the female knight from before, her face blushed with embarrassment and… excitement? As if the inappropriateness of her king was making her excited. 

                “Oh, miss Aran – you’re back.” He turned around, taking the sight of her naked body in unashamedly. “My apologies, but… you’re even more ravishing than I dared imagine. Few tender flowers have grown as luscious and inviting as yourself.” 

                Samus grabbed a towel off a rack and covered herself with it. “What the hell is the meaning of this? You heard me come in, you fucking pervert.” 

                At this Edgar acted offended, but she could see that it made him excited. This was all a game to him. Some depraved fantasy he was playing out. He bowed in apology and the knight bowed as well, deeper than her lord. 

                “You are right, of course – I was waiting for you and had hoped to snare you in a honeyed trap. All this afternoon my mind has been a haze, thinking of you – of what you might be doing with my brother, while I am stuck in dreary council meetings. I am an admirer of beautiful women – indeed, a pervert, some might say.” He dared to look up and meet her seething gaze. “And they would be right. If you wish me to leave, only say the word. I had hoped to please you – to serve you in any way, as you would command.” 

                She shook her head. This smooth-talker was seriously weird. It made her curious. Just how demented was this pervert? And why was this knight here? 

                Samus knew she could easily best her in combat, and Edgar knew that as well. 

                “So you wait for me here like a stalker, with an armed knight to threaten me with? Is that your idea of flirting? Of hospitality?” 

                Edgar looked up, now genuinely worried. “No, not at all, I’m so terribly sorry – my knight is not armed, and not here to act as my bodyguard or brute. She is here to watch anything that might unfold.” 

                Samus arched an eyebrow. Edgar took this as permission to go on. 

                “She came to me from a distant world, seeking understanding and release. You see – she is also one of a uniquely perverted mind. Embarrassment, humiliation, depravity – it all excites her mind to no end. She had heard of me, and my… inclinations.” He smiled, proud of his reputation across the worlds. “And I offered her the opportunity to indulge in her fantasies. No judgement – only acceptance.” 

                Samus crossed her arms, making her breasts bulge alluringly under the wrapped towel. Edgar swallowed. The knight’s attractive face went even redder. 

                “What do you want? Speak plainly, for once.” 

                Edgar licked his lips, flashing her a smile. “You went with my brother to the oasis, yes? You each enjoyed… each other?” 

                Samus nodded curtly. 

                “I suspected as such. I’ll speak plainly – I can see you are a woman of unique character. Pretty words do nothing for you, only actions will suffice.” His voice was slightly trembling with excitement at this point. “I wish to lick the sweat and salt off your body. I wish to taste your nectar, feel you orgasm against my tongue, knowing my brother has filled you with his seed mere moments ago. I wish for you to use my body as you deem fit – should you wish so. And I want my knight to stand there, watching, growing ever the more flustered and lustful with each moment.” He looked at her, earnest and trusting, baring himself before her. “You are a strong and fierce woman. I want you to control me. To dominate me. Punish me. Turn me into a plaything. It would grant me immense pleasure.” 

                Samus couldn’t help but laugh. She shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m kind of worn out after your brother.” 

                “He’s quite formidable, as I understand it. Quite… energetic.” 

                “So am I. And you, knight.” The female knight looked up. “What’s your name? Are you all right with this? Is he telling the truth?” 

                The knight spoke in a tender, soft voice. “Yes, my lady. All he said was true. I came to him seeking to explore my depravity, and he’s given me… ample opportunities to explore that side of myself.” She licked her lips. Only thinking about it was making her breath short. 

                “And your name?” 

                “They call me Darkness, my lady. I’m here to serve you and my king any way I can.” 

                This trip was turning out to be quite the surprise. She’d never suspected Edgar to be this brash in his approach. He looked like the type who would spend an evening wining and dining his target of lustful affection, feeding them sweet words all the while. To be honest, Samus was relieved to not have to endure that. She knew what she had wanted when she came here. 

                She wanted to enjoy both of them. 

                She just thought it wouldn’t happen quite like this. 

                “Strip,” she commanded Edgar, who looked surprised. “Go on, your highness – strip for me.” 

                With joyful eagerness he started to unbutton his shirt, then folding it and placing it on the counter. Next were his pants, his socks, all neatly set aside. He stood in front of her, only in his underpants. 

                He was not like Sabin, but quite attractive regardless. His skin was pale and soft, his face angular and alluring. His body was lean and muscular, not the huge, bulky strength of his brother, but a more resilient, wiry build. He had his share of scars as well. 

                “You fought in the war? With your brother?” 

                “I did. I’m quite skilled at making machines. Not all of them are intended for warfare. Quite a few are of a more… carnal nature. I was hoping to show some of them to you tonight.” 

                “Drop the pants,” she commanded. He obliged happily. 

                Samus held up a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. She felt so awful, but she couldn’t help it. 

                Edgar’s dick was fully erect – but it was small. Really small. It was so much tinier than his brother’s, it didn’t even seem like they belonged to the same species. It was way smaller than even her own girldick. It wasn’t unusable or anything, but it was thin and short, its quivering head making the overall effect, well – adorable. He had a cute, little dick. 

                Edgar looked crestfallen at her reaction, and she was about to apologize and explain, but then she noticed that he secretly loved it. He loved the humiliation of her reaction. Had he perhaps been hoping for it? 

                She let out the laugh she had been holding back. At the back, Darkness looked on with piqued interest and blushed cheeks. 

                “I’m sorry, Edgar – I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that you and Sabin are actually brothers.” 

                “I know. And we are. I was gifted with… other abilities.” He went down on his knees in front of her. “Please, mistress – may I call you mistress?” 

                She nodded. 

                “Let me serve you. Let me please you. I know my dick is not worthy of entering you, that it couldn’t possibly please you. But I am skillful – I have built many unique, erotic machines.” He lowered himself down on the floor and started to kiss her feet. “Let this unworthy worm serve you.” 

                She dropped her towel and Edgar looked up at her, pleadingly. She found herself quite enjoying this little game. And his dick might be small, but honestly she couldn’t handle a real dick after how Sabin had fucked her raw. Her pussy was still tender after the sex. 

                “You can serve me, worm. Darkness – run the bath for me.” 

                The knight immediately sprang to action, running the large bath in the room. It was carved out of a single piece of basalt rock, the same material as the castle was built from. 

                “Edgar. Lick the sweat off my body. Starting at the soles of my feet up to my neck. But you don’t get to taste my pussy – not until you’ve earned it.” 

                “Yes, mistress.” 

                Samus sat back on the edge of the tub and crossed her legs, so that Edgar could start work on one foot. He licked her foot, tickling the soles of her feet with his lapping tongue, running it over her toes and sucking on them hungrily. She noticed that he had started to touch himself while he licked her feet, and she slammed her hand down on his arm, hard. 

                “No touching – not until I let you.” 

                “Yes – I’m sorry, mistress.” 

                “Darkness,” Samus said as she swapped to the other foot. “For each time Edgar disobeys me, you will spank his bare ass five times. Understood?” 

                “Yes, my lady.” Darkness hesitated. “And if I disobey you?” 

                Samus considered this. “For every time you behave and be a good girl for me, I’ll punish you.” 

                A lustful smile appeared on the knight’s lips. “Oh, thank you, my lady.” 

                Edgar worked his way up Samus’ calves, her soft, supple thighs. She stood up and bent over so he could lick her buttocks, but when he got too close to her crotch she turned around and gave Darkness a stern look. The knight then threw the king over her lap like he weighed nothing and spanked him, hard. His yells of pain were tinged with giddy pleasure, his tiny penis erect and ignored by both women. 

                Edgar licked her hips, her lower and upper back, her abdomen, working his way up to her breasts. She gave him permission and he sucked on them greedily, licking every square inch of them, savoring the sweat in her cleavage, underneath her tits. His eyes rolled back in his head with contentment. Samus lifted her arms and he licked her armpits, ending his way sucking down on her fingers, one by one. 

                Samus hadn’t expected to like this quite as much as she had. She had suggested it purely on a whim. The licking had felt weird most of the time, kind of awkward, but seeing Edgar humiliate himself willingly like this was giving her an incredible sense of sexual power. She loved the feeling. It suited her well. 

                She sat down, spreading her legs, presenting her pussy in front of Edgar’s face. 

                “Eat it,” she commanded. 

                He obliged. He licked her thoroughly, focusing his attention on her labia first, slathering her with his excited tongue. 

                “Can you taste it, Edgar? Can you taste the cum your brother filled me up with today? It ran out of me in a thick stream, that’s how much there was.” 

                “I can, mistress. I can taste his cum. Your pussy – it’s divine. Please, mistress, please – may I masturbate?” 

                Samus considered it for a while. She found herself getting very wet from Edgar’s cunnilingus technique. He wasn’t all talk, he really was incredibly skillful. She let out a moan by accident, as he swirled his tongue suddenly around her clit, sucking on it with slurping noises. 

                “You may. But you can’t cum. Not until I give you permission.” 

                “Yes, mistress.” 

                He ate her out, stroking his tender cock while he did so, which was now rock hard and leaking precum. She commanded him to clean the floor where his precum had dripped, which the king did with pleasure. Darkness looked on, abashed and excited. 

                Samus was getting close. His pleasing tongue worked tirelessly on her raw, aching pussy. She decided she was going to release on his mouth. She started moaning, and Edgar’s efforts doubled. He buried himself in her pussy lips, sucked on her clit while his tongue swirled alluringly and unpredictably. Just as 

                Samus was about to cum she clenched her thighs around his head, burying his face in her pussy. He licked on just as intensely as she convulsed, coming on his mouth, and to her surprise she felt a massive, pent up energy suddenly build up, then crash in a release as she squirted on his face. She clenched her thighs even tighter, her pelvis shaking uncontrollably in her second wave of orgasm. Edgar lapped up her juices with crazed abandon, like a parched man in the desert. 

                She loosened her lock on his head and kicked him, sending him flying on his back. She commanded Edgar to stop masturbating before he got too close to cumming. Not yet – and not like this. She had other plans. 

                “Edgar, show me your little toys.” 

                He went into the room and brought back a case. It was long and Samus would normally have guessed it to contain the parts for a rifle of some sorts, but he opened it up and it was filled with sex toys of various design. In the middle was a handheld device, looking like a primitive gun, on it could be fitted various pleasurable attachments. 

                “It’s based off my previous design,” he explained when he saw her analyzing it. “It was an Autocrossbow. This one is, well – it’s very different. But like its predecessor, it’s very effective. I call it the Autofuckbow,” he said proudly. 

                “Shut up, you nerd.” Samus picked up a sizeable buttplug from the case. She walked over to Darkness and handed it to her. 

                “You’ve been a good girl, Darkness. Very well behaved. Now, insert this up your ass, bending over while you do. I want you to make sure that me and Edgar can see you expose yourself completely.” 

                Darkness turned around and lifted her skirt, pulling down her tights to reveal a beautifully shaped ass and a pink pussy that was soaking wet, practically begging to be fucked. Samus felt a tingle in her crotch at the sight of Darkness exposing herself – maybe she had some energy remaining, after all. Darkness licked the buttplug lasciviously, drooling heavily all over it, then she rubbed the tip up against her asshole and slid it in determinedly. 

                She stared into Samus’s eyes as she slid the plug into her ass, desperately seeking her approval, and finding it she pulled up her pants and adjusted her skirt. Darkness had an absolutely lewd expression on her face. It was clear that her filthy mind was running rampant with depraved thoughts. 

                The bath was full and Samus stepped into it. Edgar and Darkness watched her as she let her muscles relax. She floated for a while, enjoying the rapt attention of those two, devouring her body with their eyes. 

                “Darkness. Take off your clothes. I want you to get in with me.” 

                “My lady, I can’t – I’m not supposed to partake in carnal pleasures.” 

                “What? Why not?” 

                “I’ve taken a vow of celibacy. But tomorrow is the new moon, the one day a month that I can find release. If you would come, then you will be able to… partake of me. If you wish to touch one as defiled as myself.” 

                That sounds intriguing, Samus thought. Better keep that in mind. “That’s fine, Darkness. There’s no need to have sex. I only want you to wash me, while Edgar watches. And I would like for you to fool around with us, later – if that’s all right.” 

                The knight nodded. “I would be thrilled to be of service, my lady. Should it please you, then…” Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. “We can kiss. We can touch. But I can not climax or engage in intercourse.” 

                Darkness took off her armor and her clothes, folding them neatly as she did. Her body was incredible. Big, soft breasts, perfectly shaped, a tight waist, shapely thighs and a thick ass Samus found incredibly irresistible. Blond, trimmed hairs made her mound look womanly and alluring, but her slit was shaved clean. She was an outie, her labia sticking out slightly, and Samus licked her lips fantasizing about licking those soft lips, feeling them wrapped around her girldick. 

                Darkness got in the tub and washed Samus with great care and attention. She was just as gentle as Y’shtola was. Samus commanded Edgar to masturbate in front of them, then telling him to stop and resume on her whim. She took her time washing Darkness, fondling her soft breasts as she did, grabbing her ass cheeks and squeezing them. 

                Samus felt the tingle again, and she moved behind Darkness, grabbing her tits from behind, grinding up against her ass. Darkness moaned from her touch, loving it, being used and humiliated like that in front of her liege. Darkness turned with a look of surprise as she felt Samus’ dick grow in the hot water, now grinding in between her thick ass cheeks. 

                "What? How is this… my lady?” 

                Samus kept grinding her, squeezing her tits hard, making Darkness moan with pain and arch her back towards her. She pulled her hair back and kissed her, forcing her tongue inside her mouth, which Darkness accepted eagerly. 

                Samus stood up, her fully erect cock on open display. Edgar’s mouth dropped open. 

                “Mistress. You’re… you’re a goddess.” 

                Samus stepped out of the tub. She commanded Edgar to dry off Darkness, then herself. He dried Samus’ body with reverence, marvelling at it. 

                “Do you like it, Edgar? My dick?” He nodded. “To think that a woman has a bigger dick than you, a so-called man. You’re so pathetic.” 

                “Yes, mistress.” 

                “Darkness here says I can’t fuck her, not until tomorrow. But I was thinking – if you’re a good boy, I might fuck you tonight, instead. How does that sound?” 

                “I’m not worthy of it, mistress.” 

                “No. Not yet. First you will choke on my dick. And then your knight will hold your arms down as I fuck you in the ass. Once I’ve filled your ass up with my cum, I might consider letting you fuck me with your pathetic, little dick. If you can last that long without cumming. How does that sound?” 

                Edgar looked like he was in heaven. That filthy little pervert. He could only nod. 

                Samus went to Edgar’s toolkit and found a bigger buttplug. She commanded Darkness to bend over and she gently removed the one she already had in. She made sure to lube up the bigger one properly with gel, before she pushed it into Darkness’ tight ass. 

                “That’s a good girl.” 

                They went into the bedroom. Samus lay down on the bed, stretching out and relaxing. Edgar crawled up to her, looking hungrily at her rock-hard dick. 

                Darkness stood by the bedside, watching. 

                “First – suck my slit.” 

                She spread her legs and Edgar went down, sucking on her pussy that was still there, beneath the erect shaft. He licked her eagerly, making Samus even harder. She reached out a hand and fondled Darkness’ tits as Edgar licked her. 

                “Now, slave – I want you to suck me as deep as you can. Choke on my dick like the whore you are.” 

                Edgar ran his tongue up Samus’ thick shaft, savoring the feeling of her dick up against his face. He grabbed the base of her dick as he kissed the tip of her penis, licking it, then taking it into his mouth. He moaned with pleasure, pushing her dick deep inside his mouth, choking on it. Samus slapped him. 

                “Don’t choke – serve me properly, slut.” 

                “Yes, mistress.” 

                “Darkness – punish this whore until I say stop.” 

                Darkness nodded and kneeled up on the bed, slapping Edgar’s bare bottom hard, with all her considerable strength. He yelped from the pain, but still kept Samus’ dick deep in her mouth, pushing it deeper and deeper as he sucked her off. 

                Darkness spanked him again and again, giving him some room to breathe in between lashes. Samus saw Edgar’s spread ass on the mirror against the bed. It was turning nicely red. She grabbed his blond hair by the ponytail and started to mouthfuck him while Darkness spanked him. 

                He gurgled on her dick as she pushed it deep, tears welling up in his eyes. 

                “Do you like that?” 

                He moaned a positive response. 

                “I bet you’ve mouth-fucked a lot of girls in your time.” 

                He moaned yes again. 

                “What’s it feel like to be turned into a whore?” 

                She started to rapidly fuck his mouth in shallow motions. “Use your tongue, whore. Yes, just like that.” Samus moaned. Edgar was turning out to be seriously good at sucking dick. He hadn’t been joking about his erotic techniques. “At least now you know what a real dick feels like – unlike all those girls you’ve fucked.” She laughed. “You pathetic little man. Alright, Darkness, that’s enough. Go fetch his little sex toy.” 

                Darkness complied and got up from the bed, getting the machine. It was like a handheld dildo-gun of some sort. Samus pushed Edgar’s head down deep, one more time, making him gag on her dick. Then she pulled it out, making him gasp for air. Thick drool covered her dick, making it glisten alluringly. 

                “Now, listen, worm. I knew as soon as I saw your pathetic little boy-dick that there’s no chance you could satisfy me. So I want you to use that device to fuck my pussy, all while you choke on my dick. And if I feel any teeth, I will make you pay. Do you understand me?” 

                “Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.” Edgar took the device from Darkness and turned it on. He twisted a knob on it and the tip transformed, growing into a longer, curved shape, coloured bright pink. It started to vibrate. 

                “This setting is optimized for vaginal climax, mistress.” 

                “Whatever. Just shut up and obey.” 

                He went down on his knees and teased her pussy with the vibrator. It felt intense, sliding against her wet labia. Edgar kissed the tip of her dick, running his tongue over it, teasing her frenulum. 

                Edgar slid the vibrator into Samus’ wet pussy at the same time as he took her dick into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. His head bobbed up and down in sync with the vibrator fucking her. It felt amazing. The vibration teased every part of her, making her feel weak and hypersensitive, the dildo itself so perfectly curved for her pussy, teasing her G-spot, rubbing the inside of her vagina in ever-changing, ecstatic movements. 

                “Oh… fuck! Fuck!” Samus couldn’t help herself. This was so fucking intense, experiencing the double pleasure being fucked and sucked at the same time. She felt like she was going to climax twice, simultaneously, like her brain was about to overheat from the pleasure. 

                “Darkness! Come here!” 

                The knight obeyed and Samus pulled her head towards her, kissing her forcefully, deeply. Darkness accepted her tongue inside her, hesitating but then sliding her tongue against hers as they made out deeply. 

                With her other hand, Samus grabbed Edgar’s blond hair and pushed his head down, throatfucking him. 

                She pulled away from Darkness, savoring the taste of her lingering on her tongue. She was close to cumming already. But she knew that wouldn’t be the end of it for Edgar. 

                Samus pulled his head off her dick with an audible pop as Edgar’s mouth released its grip on her cock. She pushed Edgar on his back and got up, with one foot on the floor, the other one raised up on the bed. Edgar had a prime view of her pussy as he fucked her with the vibrator, her huge, glistening cock erect above his face. Samus guided her dick in his mouth and facefucked him. He straggled a bit, but still remained fucking her with his toy. 

                At the very last moment, just as she was about to release into his mouth, she pulled out her dick and stroked it. 

                Samus came on Edgar’s face in huge, thick streams of cum. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out hungrily, smiling as the semen spilled over him and on his tongue, into his mouth. Samus could barely stand up, she was felt weak, as her pussy was climaxing as well from the vibrator. She came and she came, ejaculating until his pretty, sculpted face was absolutely covered with her semen. He swallowed the cum that he had caught, smacked his lips, then opened his mouth to accept her tender dick in it, cleaning her off. 

                “Mistress…” Darkness was eyeing Edgar with a sultry, jealous look. “Can I please – please, permit me to clean my liege.” 

                Samus couldn’t speak, she was so absolutely drained. She only nodded and Darkness got to her knees and started licking the cum off Edgar’s face, ravenous for it. In only a few moments the knight smacked her lips, Edgar’s face wet but almost clean of cum. 

                She had just had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. In fact, it had been so strong that the experience and memory of it was already making her horny again. Her dick had barely softened, and now it was getting rock hard again. 

                She wanted to fuck him. She wanted to fill him up with her cum. 

                “Are you ready to get fucked, slave?” 

                “Yes, mistress.” Edgar moved to the edge of his bed and presented his ass for her. It was smooth and beautiful, flushed bright red after all the spanking. 

                “Ah, that reminds me,” Samus said, catching her breath. “Darkness, go fetch the clamps in the box.” 

                Darkness obeyed and returned with two nipple clamps. Samus sucked on her pink nipples, making them firm and ready, then she squeezed them hard while watching Darkness’ face with curious pleasure. She looked so lewd, so desperately horny for punishment and depravity. Only when Darkness looked like she was begging to be fucked did Samus attach the clamps, first on one breast, then the other. 

                Her servant knight rewarded, she turned her attention to Edgar. Samus lubed up her dick and stroked her lubed finger up against his asshole. She inserted a finger, then two, making him gasp. 

                “If that’s all it takes for you to gasp, then you’ve got a lesson coming.” She started to finger him in the ass. His small dick was rock-hard, wet with precum. 

                She flipped him around on the bed, then went down on her knees and started to suck him off. His little dick was smooth and fitted so easily inside of her mouth. It would never be enough to throat-fuck her. Edgar moaned loudly, surprised by the sudden blowjob he was receiving. Samus took his entire dick in her mouth, stretching out her tongue to lick at his balls. She mouth-fucked him rapidly, her tongue still lapping out at his thin shaft and testicles. 

                Then, just as suddenly, she stopped. He looked up at her pleadingly. 

                “You poor thing,” she said, caressing his cheek, then slapping it playfully. “Your cute little dick looks like it’s ready to burst.” She flicked her finger on his balls, making him yelp in pain. She flicked him again. “Are you ready to earn your orgasm, slave?” 

                “Yes, mistress.” Edgar lifted his legs up and spread his ass for her. She teased the opening of his asshole with her dick, looking him in the eye as she did. He looked delirious with lust. 

                “Are you going to be a good, little fuck-slut for me? Is your tight ass gonna take all my cum?” 

                “Yes, mistress. All of it. Please.” 

                She pushed her dick against his asshole. The tip slid in, with some resistance. Edgar moaned, gasping at the girth of her cock. She let him have a moment to adjust to it, stroking her fingers up and down his lean, muscular chest. Darkness watched them both, entranced, stroking her nipple-clamped breasts idle-mindedly. 

                Samus pushed her dick deeper into his ass. He was real tight. This might be the first time this depraved pervert was properly ass-fucked. It was up to her to show him what it was all about. She started to fuck his ass, very slowly, gliding smoothly in and out of him. 

                Then, she pushed her dick all the way into his ass, making Edgar sound loud moan from the sudden intensity. She slid out and pushed in, again, and started to ass fuck him properly. 

                His asshole squeezed her dick tightly as she plowed him deep. She slapped against his cheeks, watching his smooth balls and tiny dick jiggle with each thrust. The sight gave her immense pleasure. 

                “Do you like it, slut? Do you like getting ass-fucked like the whore you are?” 

                Edgar looked up at her with such a soft, lewd facial expression that it sent an electric tingle to her genitals. He was pleading, compliant, servicing in any way. He was giving her complete power over him. 

                “I love your cock, mistress.” 

                “Good.” 

                She removed her dick from his ass and turned him around, now fucking him doggystyle from behind. Her hips slammed against his ass cheeks with a sound that made her ravenous. She grabbed his ass and fucked him even harder, even deeper. She slid her hand up and took hold of his throat, starting to choke him as she fucked him with full force. His face went red, his tiny cock throbbing, it was so hard. It was now glistening with his own precum. 

                Samus loosened her grip on Edgar’s throat, then glanced at the knight standing in the corner. Her face was scarlet red with embarrassment and desire. Samus had an idea, and turned Edgar again on his back, easily lifting him up and turning him like he weighed nothing, all without her dick falling out of his ass. 

                “You, knight. Sit on his face.” 

                “W-what! I can’t, that would be – that would be…” 

                Samus glared. “Don’t worry, I keep my promises. You won’t find any release. Sit on his face and smother him with your ass.” 

                The blushing knight obediently slid the buttplug out of herself, then she straddled Edgar, hesitating with her ass hovering above his head for a moment. Her large breasts were incredible, perfectly shaped, her nipples stiff and sore from the clamps. Samus couldn’t help but to start fondling them, as she now slowly but firmly fucked Edgar’s ass. 

                “Make him eat your ass. Serve me by making him serve.” 

                “Y-yes, mistress,” Darkness stammered. She lowered herself down slowly, settling her bottom just barely on Edgar. 

                Samus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. Darkness yelped as she sat firmly down on Edgar’s eager face. 

                “Eat it, slut,” she commanded Edgar. Darkness’ eyes went wide in surprise and embarrassment as Edgar started licking her ass. 

                “Good. Now…” She took a gentle hold of Darkness’ chin. “Kiss me.” 

                Samus slid her tongue in Darkness’ mouth, squeezing her soft tits, fucking Edgar as he ate the knight out. She could taste her own cum on Darkness’ lips. 

                Fuck. 

                This was too much for her. She was going to come in seconds if she didn’t hold back. 

                Then she thought, why hold back? Why not use this slut as she wished and fill him with her cum? This felt amazing, and Darkness squirming with awkwardness mixed with a barely contained perverted excitement was giving her tingles. 

                “Darkness – I’m close. I’m going to come inside his ass.” 

                “A-all right, mistress.” 

                “Kiss me again.” 

                Darkness obliged, eagerly. She started to touch Samus’ breasts as well, hesitating at first, then getting into it, fondling them with pleasure. 

                Samus started fucking Edgar hard, slamming her dick into his tight asshole without holding back. He started to moan, sending shivers up Darkness’ body, ending in her moaning in the middle of a deep kiss with Samus. Samus sucked on Darkness’ lips, pulled on the clamps on her nipples. 

                With one hand, Samus reached down to grab hold of Edgar’s dick, squeezing it tight. It fit comfortably in her hand. She squeezed, hard, making him moan in pain. Then she grabbed his balls and squeezed them even harder, holding on as she rode him. She felt he was close, and she was not going to permit him to cum. 

                His dick started shrinking as the release of orgasm eluded him, and he groaned in frustration. 

                “Shut the fuck up, slave!” 

                Darkness pushed down even harder, burying his apology underneath her thick bottom and curved thighs. She squeezed his head between her legs. 

                “Come for me, mistress,” Darkness whispered as she ground on Edgar’s face. “I’m so embarrassed to say but, please – I want to see you come. I want to see you fill my lord’s asshole with cum as he eats my ass!” 

                Samus slammed her dick deep inside Edgar and moaned as she came inside of him, grabbing his balls even tighter as she climaxed. Her cock pulsated with squirt after squirt of thick cum. She slowly gyrated her hips back and forth, riding the wave of the orgasm as her sensitive girldick ejaculated the last spurts of cum, which was already leaking out of his tender asshole. 

                Darkness was gyrating herself, still riding Edgar’s face deep and hard. Samus pulled on Darkness’ nipple clamps and dragged her in for a kiss as she slid out of Edgar’s ass. He moaned as the thick cum ran out of him. That’s when she noticed Edgar had ejaculated all over himself during those last moments of intense fucking. 

                “Pathetic,” Samus said. “Lick up your own mess, slave.” 

                Darkness lifted her ass up from Edgar’s face, which had turned red from asphyxiation. “Yes, mistress,” he said and used his fingers to clean up his own cum, licking it off. Then he cleaned off Samus’ dick meticulously with his mouth. 

                Darkness was idly stroking herself, her body tingling with horniness, built up sexual energy that had found no release. She must be soaking wet, ready to get fucked. The thought made Samus feel like she could already start to get hard again. 

                Samus noticed then that Edgar’s dick was still erect. 

                “So – you want your reward now? Cumming handsfree from being fucked in the ass not enough for you?” She chuckled. “Do you really think you’re worthy of cumming like a real man?” 

                “Please reward me, mistress. I know I don’t deserve to enjoy your body. I only deserve to get fucked and used like a slut.” 

                Her dick had softened, retreated back into her body. She fetched Edgar’s device and experimented with its settings. It could be altered into what seemed like endless varieties of vibrators. Eventually she found one, starting thin at the top and then becoming larger, bulbous, like a buttplug. She lifted Edgar’s legs and slid it effortlessly into his ass, where it started to vibrate. 

                “Sit on the chair,” she commanded him. “Darkness. Tie him up.” 

                The knight was familiar with where Edgar kept his little toys, as Samus had suspected. Darkness obediently tied Edgar to a chair so he couldn’t move his arms or legs. His small dick was harder than ever, twitching as the device changed vibration settings to a pulsating rhythm. It was almost as if it knew how to pleasure its user best. 

                She had an idea, and fetched her panties from the floor. She put them on Edgar’s face, so the spot where her wet, cum-dripping, sweaty pussy had been the entire day, was right over his mouth and nose. 

                “I thought you’d like that, you pathetic, sick, fuck.” She looked on him with disdain. “Like the smell of my pussy? Of your brother’s cum, leaking out of me? I can’t stand even looking at you, you fucking worm.” She blindfolded him with a strip of black silk, found in his toy box. “Better.” 

                Samus straddled him on the chair, teasing the tip of his dick with her pussy, pushing her soft breasts into his face. 

                “I don’t know why I’m even troubling myself with this,” Samus said in an exaggeratedly tired voice, rubbing her tits on his face. “It’s such a waste of time to fuck a small dick like this one. I’ll barely feel it, and you’ll probably come within a minute. All too bothersome for fucking nothing.” 

                “Yes, mistress,” he said into her breasts. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry my dick is so pathetic. But please, let me cum. Let me feel what your pussy is like.” 

                She pushed herself slightly down, making just the tip of his thin dick slide effortlessly into her soaking wet pussy. With tiny, quick motions, she lightly fucked the head of his dick, making him moan into her breasts with pleasure and frustration. 

                “Is it already in?” He shook his head. “No? I thought those were all the inches you had to give me.” 

                Samus sat down on him, sliding his small cock deep into her pussy. Edgar moaned, squirming, not able to move in the slightest. She found herself smiling. There was something adorable about his tiny dick, how it felt inside of her. It was kind of cute. He’d never be able to fuck her properly – but he had been such an obedient sex slave. And he was such a demented, little king. How much fun she’d had with him. She found herself delighting in letting him release inside of her, letting him get a taste of a heaven he didn’t deserve. 

                She started to ride him, pumping up and down on his small dick as his size permitted. 

                “Does it feel good?” she breathed into his ear. “Hmm? Does it feel good to fuck my pussy? Almost like a real man?” She flexed her pelvic muscles, which she trained regularly, gripping his dick tight with her vagina. 

                “Yes, mistress,” he gasped. “Your pussy is incredible. Please, let me cum. Let me cum inside you!” 

                “I don’t know,” she said in a bored voice, still riding his tiny dick. “Making a mess over something so unsatisfying seems way too bothersome.” 

                “I’ll clean you, mistress. I’ll be good. Just please – please let me cum.” 

                Samus gasped as she felt an unexpected touch. Darkness was crouched behind her, spreading her ass, starting to lick it as she fucked Edgar. She found herself moaning as the knight teased her asshole with her tongue, running it down to her pussy, on Edgar’s shaft, sucking his balls lightly. 

                “Please be kind, mistress,” Darkness said in a sweet voice. “Let him cum inside you. Let me taste it and clean you for him.” 

                “Oh,” Samus moaned in Edgar’s ear. “Oh, your noble knight is saving you today, worm.” She started riding him slower, savoring Darkness eating her ass as she slid up and down on his thin dick. 

                She flexed her pelvic muscles again as she pulled his hair, whispering in his ear in a low voice. “Come inside me, worm.” She licked his ear, sucking on his earlobe. “Come inside me, if you can. You get one minute.” 

                Suddenly, Samus started fucking him fast, bouncing up and down, on his short dick. She glanced at the clock hanging in the bedroom, a bored expression on her face. 

                Edgar moaned, his breath sped up. She could feel his dick getting harder inside her, as he desperately tried to reach climax before it was too late. Darkness moved down to his balls, licking and sucking them. The vibrator in his ass changed rhythm, now pulsating loudly and so forcefully that Samus felt the vibration reach inside her. 

                “Oh yes! Yes, mistress! I’m going – I’m going to–” 

                She smothered his face in her tits, pushing them together so he couldn’t get another word out. His entire body quaked as his dick twitched inside her, and she felt him shoot his load into her pussy with several weak, but incredibly enjoyable squirts. She kept on fucking him, slower now, enjoying seeing how sensitive he was as he shivered from her pussy on his dick, Darkness slowly swirling her tongue on his balls, the vibrator in his ass now at a low, steady hum. 

                Samus pushed his dick deep inside her, then kissed him on the forehead as she slid his dick out of her. Darkness was waiting eagerly, her mouth already on her pussy, lapping up the cum that dripped out of her. 

                “Keep going,” Samus said in a barely audible whisper. “Just like that, Darkness.” 

                Darkness’ tongue worked eagerly on her labia and clit, and in only a moment Samus came yet again, on Darkness’ eager, wet mouth. It was a short, crashing orgasm, an unexpected aftershock of the ones she had already had, but it went deep into her core. Darkness sucked up her nectar, kissing her soft pussy lips as she finished her dutiful service. 

                Samus threw herself into the bed, sweaty and exhausted, her nether parts wet and tingling from the multiple orgasms she had received that day. Her mind felt fuzzy, faded, and she was certain that she would have the best sleep she’d had for years this night. 

                “Come, Darkness.” She patted the bed next to her. “Sleep next to me tonight.” 

                The knight swallowed. “I-if it please you, mistress.” 

                “It would. Now, cuddle with me.” 

                Darkness got in under the sheets, sidling up against Samus. She kissed Darkness on the forehead, then gave her a tender kiss on the lips. 

                “You did well.” She stroked her blonde hair behind her ear. 

                “Thank you. Um…” 

                “Yes?” 

                “Tomorrow, would it – if it please you, would you…” Darkness glanced towards Edgar, who was still tied to the chair, dazed like he was on drugs. 

                “Tomorrow night is Darkness’ special day,” he said in a distant voice. “She would like for you to attend, and enjoy her body.” 

                Samus checked with Darkness, who nodded in confirmation. How could this girl be so perverted and depraved, but still so shy? 

                “Nothing would please me more, Darkness.” 

                “Please. You can call me… Lalatina. When it’s just us.” 

                “All right. My sweet Lalatina.” 

                They cuddled together under the sheets, Lalatina’s breasts pressed up against Samus. It would be hard to fall asleep later tonight. 

                “Dinner is cancelled, slave,” Samus said to Edgar as she settled in and closed her eyes. “I need to rest.” 

                “Yes, mistress. But… what about untying me?” 

                “You’re fine where you are, slave. If you’ll shut up during the night, I might untie you in the morning.” 

                Edgar beamed with pleasure, the ropes cutting into his wrists and ankles, her panties still over his face, the blindfold holding them tightly in place. He hadn’t been this satisfied in years.


End file.
